


The Ocean

by Allycat91106



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycat91106/pseuds/Allycat91106
Summary: It all started with Zuko dropping Katara in the ocean but it all escalated from there
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	The Ocean

Kataras POV

We all just finished watching that horrible play. The only person who seemed to like it was Toph. All I could think about was how Aang kissed me. I love him but not like he loves me. In the middle of the play Zuko left and we hadn’t seen him since. I could see how much it hurt him to see all of his mistakes played in front of everyone

I saw Zuko in the distance sitting alone by the ocean. “Go ahead guys i'll meet you at home.” I started walking toward the ocean. Zuko had his hands over his face. I sat next to him on the sand. Just seeing him made my pace quicken. Just an hour earlier Aang kissed me and that was all I could think about but now the only thing on my mind was Zuko.I hated seeing him like this but I had no clue how to help, so I sat there next to him. I put my arm around him while he laid his head on my shoulder. 

After sitting there in silence, he looked me straight in my eyes and stood up. I quickly stood up with him hoping that he wouldnt just walk away from me but instead I felt his arms wrap around me. I pulled him in for a tight hug. I felt him smile on my shoulder. He picked me up and carried me in the ocean. It made my heart skip a beat. It was the most amazing thing until.. SPLASH! He dropped me right into the freezing cold water! ZUKO! YOU ASSHOLE! He burst out laughing. OH it's ON! I bent a strong wave of water straight into him, knocking him down. I bent the water taking us both to the shore. He tried to get up but I straddled him while pushing his arms to the ground. He tried to get up but I wouldn’t let him. “Your not getting away that easy asshole” I said with the biggest smile on my face

For a moment he stopped trying to get up. He just stared into my eyes. It felt like he was peering into my soul. My heart was beating out of my chest. Zuko broke our stare when he felt me shiver. I was freezing after he threw me into the water. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me to help warm me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so warm and inviting. After I warmed up I pushed him back to the ground, looking him up and down. ” You like what you see?” he chuckled. “Jerk” I giggled. “

“Were you even really upset earlier?”

“I was but you always know how to help.”

“Did throwing me in the water make you feel better”

“Yea it did”

“Good to know”

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. I could feel his heart beating, his eyes running me up and down. Zuko leaped forward and kissed me, almost knocking me back. He pulled away but I didn’t want him to stop. I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply. His hands pulling my hips toward him. I never wanted this moment to end. I wrapped one of my hands in his hair while the other hand was trailing up and down his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist moving in a close as I could, never wanting this to end. 

I laid him down onto the sand moving back and forth on his cock. I felt it start to get hard. I moved forward and moaned into his ear. Zuko looked into my eyes. “Katara never stop!” he groaned. He grabbed my hips and started moving me faster. I sat him up and took off his shirt, while still grinding on his dick I kissed up his chest, sucking and kissing his neck then his lips. “Katara Katara slow down!” 

I broke the kiss and stood up. “Where are you going?” Zuko asked with a frown on his face. “Nowhere” I said looking into his eyes. Just then I undid my bindings. As they fell to the floor I watched Zuko’s jaw drop.”You like what you see” I giggled as I watched him scramble to take off his pants. 

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply. He pushed me to the sand, kissing and sucking on my neck while his hands are around my waist. I ran my hands through his hair as he started sucking on one of my nipples and playing with the other one in his hand. After a minute he started kissing all the way down my chest. “Holy spirits!” I moaned. 

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him pushing him to the ground. “It's your turn.” I slid his underwear off his body to expose his hard cock. I pumped his dick up and down. Zuko now laying on the sand groaning in pleasure, I licked the tip of his penis. I kept pumping as I sucked up and down his shaft. I kissed Zuko with lust while still rubbing his cock “Stop, I don't want to cum yet” Zuko said with urgency, “Katara I'm cumming”. I instantly let go of his dick.I waited a second then pumped his cock a few more times keeping him on edge. “Katara please,” he begged, “I'm so close.” I laughed, “This is for dropping me in the ocean asshole.” “I'm going to get you back for this,” Zuko said while groaning.

After a few minutes of edging Zuko flipped me over and took off my pants and other bindings. He lightly kissed my lips, nibbling on my lower lip, then my ear. He gently sucked on the neck. He planted light kisses all the way down my body, he started moving toward my inner thigh. Moving closer and closer to my clit, teasing me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.”Zukooo you bitch” I moaned. “That's what you get for keeping me on edge,” he smiled, “buuuut i'll move a little faster.” Zuko licked and sucked on my clit. “Oooh Zuko” I moaned as I pulled his hair. He massaged my clit with his tongue until I couldn’t handle it anymore. “Zuko..i'm close!” He moved back and stopped rubbing my clit. He planted a few kisses on my breasts. He grabbed his cock and slid it up and down my slit.

He looked me in the eyes for confirmation. I gave him a small yet reassuring nod then he stuck it in. He started thrusting in and out of me but I wanted to take control. I shoved him down to the ground and sat on top of him. I started moving back and forth. He groaned, gripping my hips.He ran his hands up and down my sides then on my inner thighs. “Don't think I forgot what you did,” he smiles, flipping us over again. He thrusted in and out. “Zuko I'm about to cum!” I moaned. “I know.” Zuko said with a grin on his face. Zuko kept me on edge for what felt like forever, alternating between fucking me and licking my clit. He started moving his hips faster and faster. “Fuuuuck” I sighed while gripping the sand. “Im cumming” Zuko growled.”Shit, don't stop” I panted.

We laid there in the sand cuddling together for a few minutes. I bent everything off of us. I looked Zuko in the eyes and kissed before we headed back.

“Zuko?”

“Yes Katara?”

“Just to let you know you can drop me on the ocean anytime”


End file.
